


The Donuts Shop

by nathanangel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Derek, Chubby Stiles, Fat Stiles, Fat everyone, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathanangel/pseuds/nathanangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles start working at a donut shop and don't understand how he gain so much weight. Maybe it's all the donuts he eats, or maybe Derek has something to do about it?</p>
<p>Weight gain - Don't like, don't read (duh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Donuts Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Hope you like it :)

Stiles started working at the Donut Shop two months ago, just before school finished. He was first surprised that all his coworkers were at least chubby – some of them really really fat – but they were really cool so he didn’t question it. Until today.

Standing in front of his bedroom’s mirror, he stared at his middle in disbelief. He couldn’t button his pants. Hell, he couldn’t zip them, the flies far away from each other. He tried to remember when did his jeans got so snug, but as he constantly wore sweatpants he could not recall when he got so fat.

His soft belly was obvious and heavy. Stiles poked it and his finger stuck in it. He grabbed his belly and moved it up and down and – oh god – it jiggled. 

He turned around and his butt and tights were no longer slim. In fact, his thighs were almost rubbing at each other, and his butt was more prominent than ever. 

Stiles resigned himself and put on his sweatpants, heading to work feeling down. 

-  
Today, he was making the donuts with Derek and Scott. Derek was already there, munching on yesterday’s donuts they didn’t sell. 

‘Morning, Stiles’, he said. ‘Want a donut?’

‘Yes, please’, he responded, trying not to blush.

Between all the coworkers, Derek was his favorite. Not only because he had a crush on the guy, but because he looked very grumpy but was in fact the sweetest teddy bear in the world. He was tall and soft, big round gut hanging out of his dress shirt and red apron. He had a barely noticeable double chin and warm and big hands.

Before he realised it, he had scrambled down four donuts, and was reaching for a fifth. Derek caught him hesitating and frowned.

‘What’s the matter? You don’t think my donuts are good?’ He asked.

‘No! Of course not!’

‘Oh. It’s just… Usually you eat pretty much all the leftovers. I never seen you refuse food before.’

‘I know man, but I just. I packed on a few, so I’m trying to lose them. None of my jeans fit anymore. Those sweats barely contains me, and don’t get me started on my button shirts’, Stiles said.

‘I think you look good’, Derek blurted. 

‘Uh, what?’ He said, blushing. 

‘Nothing’, he responded. ‘Here. Have more donuts, please. It would be a shame to throw them.’ Derek smiled and turned back to his oven.

Stiles, confused, started to work and almost unconsciously finished all the left donuts.

-  
Scott arrived an hour later, reached for his apron and greeted Stiles and Derek.   
Stiles looked as Scott barely managed to tie his apron and how the fabric sank into his fat. Scott was probably the fattest worker here, a good thirty pounds on the second fattest, Boyd, and his belly hanged low under his belt. 

He smiled when he saw Allison entering the shop and hurried to see her. Stiles looked at him waddling to the counter.   
-

Derek came to his place on their day off with numerous bags of takeout, small knowing smile on his face and a dark shirt that do nothing to hide his prominent stomach.

Problem was, Stiles already ordered pizzas and he was pretty sure he told Derek that he planned to do so.

But whatever, it’s only a mistake, right?

No.

The mistake is eating all that food.

Now Stiles felt like a complete glutton. He really didn’t need those extra calories, especially not recently, with his almost forty pounds gain.

They were both sitting on the couch, rubbing their full bellies and watching a dumb comedy movie. 

Stiles can’t recall when they were this close to each other, arms and legs touching. 

Derek stared at him and smiled. He removed his hand from his stomach and used it to caress Stiles’s cheek. Stiles blushed and parted his lips, looking at Derek’s pink lips.   
They kissed and it wasn’t fireworks and bright pale lights and trumpets, no –

It felt like home, tasted like pizza and Derek and for a second it’s too much, but then it’s not enough, he needs to feel Derek against him, trusting, all hands and mouth.  
Derek tried to get closer but they both get back, bellies too full to comfortably stay close. Stiles lowered his head and stared at the floor.

‘Sorry’, he said.

‘What for?’ Derek asks, puzzled.

‘Well uh I kinda eat too much so we can’t get close. I really need to lose weight, sorry about that.’

‘Don’t you ever say that’, Derek said. ‘You’re not the only one that overate. And you really don’t need to lose any pound. You’re so small. You need to gain more weight.’

‘Huh? Gain some?’

‘Yes’, Derek said calmly. ‘You'd be so hot like that. Full and helpless. Think about how you’ll look with twenty more pounds? Fifty? A hundred?’ He murmured. 

Stiles closed his eyes and imagined. A few second later he felt his cock hardening, and a warm feeling was settling in his gut. 

‘Why is it so hot?’ He asked himself.

‘We can’t really have sex with our bellies like that, Derek admitted. But what do you say you come to my place tomorrow after work? I’ll cook you something’.

‘Sure’, Stiles said.   
-

The next day at work, he couldn’t stop eating. He was nervous and it’s a bad habit he picked up somewhere. He crammed donuts after donuts in his mouth all day, encouraged by both Derek and Scott (It’s damn time you put some meat on your bones, dude).   
-

Derek’s place was marvelous. It was huge and cozy and home-y and at the same time so very Derek: almost no decoration, a big T.V and numerous video games consoles, and everything was dark colored, from his leather couch to his fridge. 

The food was really good. Stiles tried to not overeat to be able to have sexy times with Derek but mostly failed and ended up full anyway. Only this time, Derek wasn’t as full as him. 

They headed to Derek’s bedroom and all of the sudden Derek’s hands were everywhere. Touching his belly, removing his newly acquired (two sizes up) jeans, cupping his tits, his ass. 

Stiles kissed him, as putting his hands under Derek’s shirt, to feel the warm extra flesh on his abdomen. 

Both naked, they took a few seconds to admire the other.

Derek was glorious, fat everywhere, chest a bit hairy and gut swelling out like a six month pregnant woman. 

Stiles was amazingly pretty, just starting to get chubby, heavy tits and belly pushing out after Derek’s dinner. His ass was round and bubbly, and Derek couldn’t wait to see what it would look like in 20, 50 pounds. 

Derek pinned Stiles on his bed and started sucking him. He pushed a lubed finger inside his ass, watching as Stiles struggled to stay immobile. His gut jiggled with every move and Derek had to stop himself from coming immediately. 

‘Come on, Derek, fuck me.’

Derek pushed another finger, than another, just to get Stiles begging and almost over the edge. Then he got inside him and slowly got in and out. 

‘Faster, godammit. I need to feel your cock deeper and harder than that.’

‘Bossy’, Derek smirked but obliged.

As he went faster, he licked Stiles’s nipples, sucking them until they were both red and swelling. 

He caressed Stiles’s belly and grabbed his fleshy hips to get faster. 

‘You’re getting so fat, baby’, Derek said.

‘’M only starting. Gonna be so fat’, Stiles responded.

They both came and Derek cleaned them both. Derek got up and left for a few seconds, only to come back with a box of donuts. 

‘You gotta be kidding me’, Stiles said. 

‘We didn’t have dessert’, Derek said. ‘Don’t want you to get hungry. And if you really want to get fatter, we have work to do. And we’re starting now.’

Stiles just smiled as Derek feed him the donuts. 

-  
A year later…

‘Baby, I’m home!’ Derek said, entering their house. 

‘I’m in the kitchen!’ Stiles replied back.

Derek smiled. Where else Stiles could be anyway?

Stiles was making dinner and snacking on a 24 donuts box from the shop. There was already two other similar boxes on the corner of the counter, and no doubt Stiles ate them during the day.

He was very much fatter now, thank you very much to Derek’s dedicated work and his coworkers encouragement. 

His current goal was to get bigger than Scott, and even with all he ate every day, he still had twenty pounds to gain to beat him.

Even then, he was still incredibly fat, on the verge of breaking the scale at 335 pounds. He started to wear bras at home because his tits were really heavy and his back hurt from time to time. 

His belly was more heavy and fat than a nine month pregnant woman, resting on his lap when sitting and popping all his jeans and shirt buttons.  
His ass was enormous and barely containable in any pants, and his tights were resting on each other all the time.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles back and Stiles felt Derek belly on him. He wasn’t nearly as fat as Stiles, but still heavy at 280 pounds.   
Derek took a donut, and crammed it into Stiles’s open mouth. Then another. When the box was done, Derek reached for the other one.

‘Umf, Der, stop it. I can’t.’

‘You can. And you will. You have to be fatter than Scott. Fatter than everybody. You’re too skinny.’  
He grabbed Stiles’s gut and smiled.

‘Now, open up, baby boy.’


End file.
